Marauder-class Corvette
The Marauder-class corvette was a 195-meter-long war- and patrol- ship introduced prior to the Clone Wars. Characteristics Marauder-class corvettes were equipped with eight double turbolasers and three tractor beam projectors, and could optionally support four more turbolasers if a larger power generator was installed. They had space for 12 starfighters, and capacity for 80 troops for use in boarding actions or planetary landings. Their very accurate tractor beams allowed them to capture ships with little collateral damage, and they were sometimes paired with ships equipped with gravity well projectors for this purpose. Some Marauder-class ships were equipped with four concussion missile launchers in place of their heavy turbolasers. Sometimes called a "pocket cruiser," the Marauder's sublight speed was faster than a ''Victory''-class Star Destroyer. Although not powerful enough for engagements against warships such as those used by the Imperial Navy, they were excellent as patrol and interdiction vessels. History Built by the profitable Sienar Technologies division of Republic Sienar Systems, a precursor to Sienar Fleet Systems, the Marauder-class was intended for use as a patrol and escort ship by the Galactic Republic. When the Republic declined to purchase them, mainly due to the Republic's inefficient bureaucracy and not any problems with the ship itself, Sienar managed to sell some to other small governments and organizations such as the Kathol Republic. Orders were slow, and the Marauder was considered one of Sienar's rare failures, so RSS finally sold production rights to the Corporate Sector Authority to be produced and used in the Corporate Sector. The ship was used extensively by the forces of the Corporate Sector Authority, where they could often be found in use as escorts for Victory-class ships in the Corporate Sector picket fleet, or employed for law enforcement or anti-piracy actions. They eventually came into use by private individuals and a few outlaw groups. The Rebel Alliance also employed a few of the ships, which were mostly acquired from the Corporate Sector through piracy and refitted into missile cruisers. Some Rebel Marauder-class ships continued to serve in the New Republic Fleet. While Marauders lack the weaponry of Victory-class Star Destroyers, they are able to hold their own against pirates and smugglers. Craft ........ Sienar Systems Marauder-class Corvette Type ......... Combat Cruiser Cargo Capacity ......... 300 metric tons Scale ........ Capital Consumables ............ 3 months Length ....... 195 meters Hyperdrive Multiplier .. x2 Pilot Skill .. Capital Ship Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... None Crew ......... 129 Nav Computer ........... Yes Passengers ... 40 (Troops) Maneuverability ........ 2D+1 Hull ......... 740 Space Movement ......... 50 Shields ...... 108 Atmosphere ............. 295; 850 kmh Can Land? .... Yes Hangar Space ........... 100 Sensors ...... Normal: 1600, Focus: 050, Passive: 400 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 28 total (11 filled) Stock Weapons: Eight Double Turbolaser Cannons: Weapon Rating .... Standard Damage ........ 5D Fire Arc ......... 2FR, 2L, 2R, 2B Fire Control .. 3D Space Range ...... 3-15/35/7 Atmo Range .... 300m-1.5km/3.5km/7km Three Tractor Beam Projectors: Weapon Rating .... Class 1 Damage ........ 4D Fire Arc ......... 2FR, 1B Fire Control .. 3D Space Range ...... 1-5/15/30 Atmo Range .... 2-10km/30km/60km BASE COST NEW: 1550000 cr BASE COST USED: 434000 cr SUGGESTED DOWNPAYMENT: 930000 (new), 260400 (used) From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Capital Ships Category:KDYSFS Ships Category:ImpMil Restricted Ships Category:Ship Stats Category:Ship Stats Category:Ship Stats